


"Robin" my identity.

by mukemagic



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, also i know i should probably apologise for the terrible pun in the title, but nanananahhh... batman???, halloween fic, have i taken it too far, i feel i have, wow my first contribution to this fandom is poor af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukemagic/pseuds/mukemagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not Ashton." Jack's eyes were blown wide with shock but there was a slight glint of amusement twinkling within their blues.</p><p>"Well no shit!" Had been the reply.</p><p>At this point, Luke was frantically looking between his brother and this 'Not Ashton' lying beside him on his bed.</p><p>(Or the one where Luke's brothers throw a Halloween party in hopes of setting him up with a cute music major, and in a roundabout way, they are actually successful. But just completely not at the same time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Robin" my identity.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for why this happened other than how I just really have a thing for halloween!muke aus.  
> Oh and funnily enough, I had already wrote this out before Calum tweeted [this](https://twitter.com/Calum5SOS/status/528098020923949056) but it totally relates. 
> 
> Also, this is the first fic I've written in a while and I didn't read over it properly so expect the worst. But anyway, thank you and enjoy! (:

Why he ever thought it would be acceptable to allow his siblings to attempt to set him up with a college guy was definitely one of his worst ideas to date.  _Go as Batman_ , they had said.  _It would be charming_ , they’d added, explaining how the twenty year old they were hoping their baby brother would woo would be dressed as Robin. And after years of elderly brother manipulation and possibly a threat about a certain stuffed penguin becoming one with the barbecue, within the hour Ben and Jack Hemmings had successfully convinced the blonde that  _yes_  it would make an excellent conversation starter. But  _no_ , Luke doesn’t think that now that he is standing across the room from another individual dressed in the  _exact_  same costume. On making this discovery, whatever hopes Luke had held for the evening had plummeted to the hypothetical ground so quickly, bursting into unstoppable flames and practically choking him with the realisation that he was forever a loser. This was mortifying and already a disaster. And sure he could probably go upstairs to his room and change into regular clothing but a) amongst the crowd of ghoulishly dressed party goers he would stick out like a sore thumb and b) most people had already seen him, his embarrassment was therefore already apparent and would only triple should he suddenly appear in skinny jeans and a band tee. The pout was firm on his features as he brought the cup of whatever to his lips, hoping to drown his sorrows.

“Have you found him yet?” A voice had shouted over the blaring music, totally (and rudely, in his opinion) pulling him away from his sulking.

“Who?” He replied, distracted by the way the suit seemed to hang better on Batman Number 2.

“Your Robin, you dumbfuck.” Which, again,  _rude_ , Luke thought as he gave his brother his best glare.

“No. I've decided I'm not going to do anything this evening other than wallow in self-pity about how that dude's arse," He waved a hand in the general direction of Batman Number 2, "looks better than mine in this costume." Though Luke was completely serious, Jack just laughed in response, allowing for the pout to return to his face.

"Oh  _come on_! Get your shit together, down that drink and go looking for your Robin." Was the last advice he received before his brother vanished into a group of what looked like.. Star Wars enthusiasts? Shaking his head, he did as told and chugged back the alcohol, grimacing as he felt it burn his throat. This was the most ridiculous thing he had ever agreed to. But not just that, it was completely  _pathetic_. Like who else's brothers team up and throw a Halloween house party just to get their brother laid? Just because apparently it's a 'tradition' and 'totally not cool' for a Hemmings brother to experience the first few months of college as a virgin. Luke was perfectly fine with his virgin status, thank you very much. Well, maybe not always but he was coping, okay? So when his brothers had been going on about this 'crazy talented musician who is up your street, Luke, you'd definitely be into him and he's a sweetheart so he'd treat you like a prince', Luke considered that he was possibly alright with losing his virginity to a complete stranger.

Now though? He thinks that was the stupidest thought he'd ever had as he's passing through the crowds in search of this guy in a Robin costume. Making his way to the kitchen, he discarded his cup and any he picked up along the way into the sink. He stood staring down at the running water, the music fading away to a dull thumping as his focus homed in on the rippling transparent liquid, just thinking about how he would go about this whole evening. How would he be able to 'woo' this guy, honestly? He couldn't even manage to speak up in class without feeling like he was going to puke with nerves. Luke was knocked out of his thoughts, quite literally, as a body slammed into his back, trapping him between the counter and this other individual with force. He let out a yelp in both surprise and pain, water splashing upwards and in all directions having dropped one of the glasses he had been absentmindedly cleaning back into the full sink. His stomach was pressed against the hard worktop, the cool wood digging into his flesh and he was sure it'd leave a bruise. A hand was clinging onto his upper arm, more like gripping as though trying to regain balance, and Luke wanted so desperately to shrug it off and run away. This desire only intensified when he managed to untangle himself from whoever had tumbled into him. It was none other than Batman Number 2! Without thought, Luke let out a groan. Of course it would be his impostor who is the reason his costume is stained with soapy water. It was probably even planned. Some sort of sabotage. Clearly Luke wasn't thinking rationally as he glared at this male.

"Sorry bro." The boy with spikes of bright red hair peeking from beneath his mask said. Luke remained silent, trying to stare the guy down, hoping he looked intimidating. He didn't, and it only made redheaded Batman chuckle. "You okay, mate?" The blonde's jaw was locked and stubbornly he continued to say nothing. Probably coming off as a right weirdo. "Okkkaayyy then." And with that, Batman Number 2 walked off, leaving Luke to clench and un-clench his hands into tight fists by himself.

 

\---------

 

It had been 43 minutes exactly since The Water Incident. And in that time, Luke continued to fail on his mission to locate anyone dressed in a Robin costume. Mainly because he found himself fixated on Batman Number 2, who was busy making a whole group of people laugh as though it was the easiest thing to do. Luke  _hated_  him. Here was this guy who had come into  _his_ house and was managing to, so effortlessly, entertain  _his_  guests (well his brother's, but still). Instead of acting on his desire to smack that smirky, smug look off the boy's face, Luke reached for his 4th (or was it his 5th?) drink and deflated into the sofa. He only realised that his eyes had closed over when he felt a body press against his side and an arm swing behind his head to rest atop the couch. "I've been looking for you everywhere, Michael." A voice purred into his ear. Luke's eyes went wide. _  
_

"I- I think you're mistaken, I'm not Michael." He informed the dark haired boy dressed in what seemed to be a risque toga outfit, hanging low on his hips. It was practically just a piece of thin white fabric wrapped around him, barely protecting his dignity. Luke could see everything. Like _everything_. The outline of the guy's bulge beneath the small piece of material, his defined hipbones, and glittering (literally!) abs.. Surely this was a dream because no one could look this perfect. Right?

"Stop dicking around and kiss me." There was a hand under his chin then, turning his face so lips could meet with his and soon enough this guy was trying to get his tongue into Luke's mouth. For a moment, the blonde let it happen, too shocked and hazy from the alcohol in his system to respond the way his sober mind would have. But then he eased into it, kissing back all hot mouthed and needy.

 _"Dude!"_  A hand was gripping at his upper arm for the second time that evening, this time fingers digging much tighter as they worked to pull the two mouths apart. "What the fuck?"

Luke's eyelashes were fluttering frantically, blinking at a rapid rate as he tried to understand what was happening. His eyes trailing up the arm still holding onto him allowed him to learn of its owner. Another groan escaped his lips. Batman fucking Returns, came Luke's dry, drunken thought. The pair were talking between themselves. Calum, as Luke had learned, was the name of the boy whose tongue he was tasting in his own mouth right now. Michael, was apparently Batman Number 2, and who Calum had mistaken Luke to be. Luke was struggling to identify who was the impostor in this situation. Something told him it was himself from the  _look_  he was getting from Batman Number 2. And just as he had done nearly an hour ago, he remained completely wordless, but this time there was no attempt at appearing annoyed because even drunk he knew he was in the wrong here. "He doesn't even look anything like me!" Batman Number 2 was yelling, throwing his hands up in the air as though he was so done with his entire life.  _Bit melodramatic_ , Luke thought to himself, even though he had spent the evening sulking because someone was wearing the same costume as him. And then Calum was up on his feet, though wobbling slightly, and trudging off, shouting something about going home because he wasn't in the mood for 'Michael's shit tonight!'

Then Batman Number 2's eyes were back on him, burning into him more like, and making him squirm under the attention. "Well?" The boy whose name he learned was Michael looked expectant and yet Luke said nothing. "For fuck's sake!" Throwing up his arms again, as though defeated, the redheaded Batman stormed off, leaving Luke frowning to himself.

 

\---------

 

It was nearly 1am when Luke finally spotted a sandy blonde male dressed head to foot in Robin attire. And okay, so his brothers had been right. Like so very  _right_. Because Luke was finding him incredibly attractive with his loose curls and dimpled cheeks, flushed from alcohol. Somehow managing to give off both charming-and-cute as well as handsomely-hot vibes. 'His Robin', as Jack had referred to him as, was standing alone and this was the perfect opportunity for Luke to approach. But on his way over, he had glanced away for like the shortest second to apologise having stepped on someone's fake werewolf foot, only to look back up and find his Robin no longer flying solo. Because stood beside him, and too closely at that, was bloody Batman Number 2. Luke felt like he was being laughed at by the universe because this just wasn't fair! This guy was tormenting him. And in his irrational, intoxicated opinion, he was a fucking nightmare. 

Noting how Batman Number 2's hand was grasped in the dainty hold of Robin's, Luke was seething! First the costume, then the water, Calum and now  _this_!!?? Watching as the pair climbed the stairs, his jaw set and he was soon he was moving again and following after them. Though only after, in true Luke Hemmings' ill-timed style, was he forced to apologise once more, this time to a bunch of girls for knocking over their drinks and having to go in search for the mop. Five minutes had already passed by the time he reached the landing, glancing into Ben, Jack and also his parents' rooms for where the pair had ventured to. There had been no sign and that only meant one thing: his Robin and that fuckface Batman Number 2 were probably doing unholy things on his favourite bedding. His fears were only confirmed as he entered his bedroom, finding the two pressed together in a heavy makeout session. 

"Dude!" Luke echoed Batman Number 2's words from earlier. "Like, what the hell?" Okay so maybe a more censored version. 

At least Robin had the decency to pull back, but Batman was tugging him down to reconnect their lips as though unfazed by the new presence. Robin gave it a few seconds before pushing himself up and sitting on the edge of the bed, blushing as though mortified to have been caught. "There's two of you?" He said suddenly. Well that wasn't the apology Luke had been expecting. "Which one of you is Luke?"

At that, the eighteen year old's eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he squeaked out a weak "Me?" It coming out more of a question.

"Shit!" Robin had exclaimed, springing to his feet. "Tell your brothers I'm sorry and that.. well I tried." And with that, the dirty blonde exited his room in a hurried fashion. And like, what just happened?

Suddenly, the realisation came over him and Luke felt sick, the heaviness of the alcohol in his stomach not helping. His brothers had planned the whole thing with this Robin guy! They must have told him to look out for their little virgin loser brother in the Batman costume. And just as Calum had done, began making out with the wrong Batman costume wearing idiot.

This was the worst evening of his entire existence and he wanted to cry. But that Michael guy was still lying on his bed and well, that would totally make this entire situation ten times more awkward if he just started blubbering like a baby.  

Pinching the bridge of his nose, exasperated, Luke shot out "Look, Batman Number 2, you need to leav-" But he was soon cut off.

"Batman Number 2?" The guy had echoed, confusion and amusement evident in his tone. "I'm definitely Number 1 here." Getting up off Luke's bed as though preparing himself for the challenge.

" _Excuse me?_ " His voice was shrill. Who was this bloke to come into  _his_  home and insult him in such a manner? Luke told him such.

"So this is  _your_  bedroom then?" Came the completely irrelevant response as the male began slowly traipsing around the room, stopping to run his fingers across Luke's album collection. How dare he? Like this was a serious matter at hand here. This idiot believed himself to be a better Batman than him! And well, yes, technically this stranger was considering how his fuller, more muscled thighs filled out the tights more, essentially making him look a million times hotter since Luke had string beans for legs. And okay so maybe he had managed to also snag Robin but like, Luke's point still stood, he was  _clearly_  a better Batman. Just because of reasons he couldn't think of in this moment.

Instead of voicing this opinion, he simply though impolitely answered the boy's question. "Yes, it is, and I would appreciate it if you would leave it. Okay, thanks." He knew he was being entirely irrational here but Luke was so worked up by how his brothers had practically dangled him like a piece of meat. His frustration reinforced by how this impostor had managed to persuade  _his_  supposed Robin into coming upstairs to  _his_  bedroom. Like, if his dumb brothers' plan had worked, that should have been him for christ's sake! 

"Cool taste in music, man." This idiot was ignoring him and it was only making him more irritated. He was sure he was about .003 seconds away from being in his first physical fight if this asshole didn't take a hint and get the fuck out. There was a silence then as Luke took the time to breathe through his nose, hoping to calm himself down even slightly, but failing miserably as his fingers continued to tremble at his sides. Batman Number 2 had only turned back around to check whether Luke had stormed off. On noting his continued presence, he piped up with "Green Day's a favourite of mine." And despite the mask covering most of the male's face, Luke could tell that annoying smirk of his was reaching his eyes. 

"Awesome, I'm so  _pleased_  for you." Luke responded sarcastically and if only the boy's face wasn't covered, he would have been able to see how his eyebrows had raised in surprise. "Now could you please leave?"

"You see, I would.. but," The male paused, trailing his fingers slowly over the surface of Luke's desk. "I can't leave in this condition."

Confused, Luke's eyebrows pulled together and slowly he said "I wasn't asking you to go home. But I'm sure a nice glass of water will sober you up a little."

"I'm not thirsty... in that sense."

Luke felt like this boy was speaking another language. "What?"

"You see, your grand and majestic entrance sort of meant some things were left... untouched." Noting how Luke was still not following, through a laugh Batman Number 2 blurted out "My dick, mate." And if Luke's eyes trailed down the stranger's lower body, it was simply for clarification purposes. So he would claim anyway. But there it was, the obvious bulge restrained by the confines of the spandex tights. Cheeks now burning a deep shade of crimson, and with a blush spreading down his neck, Luke found himself choking on air. As though concerned that he'd actually killed the younger male whose bedroom he was refusing to leave, Batman Number 2 approached him and patted him gently on the back. His hand lingered there for too long and both guys sensed it; it only causing Luke's flush to intensify in colour and for the stranger to actually show signs of nervousness for the first time. "Would you like some of my drink?" The stranger had inquired, pointing to where two plastic cups had been thrown down on Luke's bedside cabinet. Luke gave a small nod, coughing again for good measure as he tried to regain the ability to breathe. Taking tiny sips at first enabled him to identify that there was no alcohol. "Um, I don't drink." Batman Number 2 sounded shy, embarrassed if anything and if this was another time, place and person, Luke probably would have found it endearing. Okay, so maybe he found it just the teeniest amount of adorable right now but he'd drank a little earlier on and it was probably messing up his thoughts.

"So you c-can manage to be a dick without the influence of alcohol?" Though Luke had attempted to continue demonstrating his irritation, his voice was wrecked, croaking and wavering slightly at times. How could he pretend to not have just had a complete stranger notify him of his untimely boner? 

"You know what? You can suck my dick." And now the male, too, seemed to be expressing annoyance at Luke's hostility. His intentions were clearly not to fluster the younger boy further, but to get him to snap a little, and yet instead of hearing harsh words, Batman Number 2 was met with a high pitched squeak. Suddenly the smirk was returning to Batman Number 2's face. Luke didn't like that one bit because it looked sort of menacing and predatory. There was this darkness in the other boy's eyes that he'd never seen before and it was causing a heat to burn in the pit of his stomach. A sensation he wasn't sure he should welcome. Now redheaded Batman was etching closer and Luke felt himself unconsciously take a few step backwards, stopping only when his back hit the wall. He was waiting for the first punch, holding his breath, the anticipation killing him as the seconds continued to pass. Closing his eyes over as the male became close enough that he felt his breath tickling at his face, Luke gulped. 

"Please..." He whispered, voice broken as he pleaded with this stranger not to hit him. The first skin on skin contact wasn't a fist to the face but rather lips against lips, causing the eighteen year old to gasp out, only for it to be swallowed by the other male's mouth. Okay.. so that was definitely Batman Number 2's boner pressed against his thigh. Which left Luke extremely conflicted right now. Because one part of him was sure he had wanted to tear this guy apart for winding him up all night and the other side of him was piecing together all the small things he hadn't noticed he'd been doing throughout the evening. Like how he had been staring far too long at this stranger's ass, appreciating the tightness of his costume, or how he'd wasted a lot of his time just watching him flicker between different groups, making them laugh before fluttering away to entertain another. Lost in his thought, his mouth had gone slack and fuck, he was maybe, like possibly, supposedly meant to be kissing back? Right? 

Batman Number 2 pulled back, looking sheepish. "Sorry, I thought.." 

"No, no, no.." Luke rushed out, but stopped there, unsure what he wanted or what to say. "I'm confused." He said weakly. Redheaded Batman, or Michael as he should probably be calling him, put a little space between them now, waiting. You know what they say, alcohol is the poor man's truth serum... and suddenly Luke's mouth was running and words were spilling out that he failed to hold back. "I hate you. No- wait- I hated you.. you came in wearing the same costume as me, looking like a million times hotter, strutting about the place all confidently and then you bloody nearly drowned me you pushed me that hard into the sink, and then some really hot dude was kissing me because he thought I was  _you_  and of course,  _you_  would manage to be involved with one of the hottest guy's at this party, and then like apparently my brothers scheduled for a guy to take my virginity, which I only realised after I came upstairs to discover he was attached to  _you_  and I'm so angry. I'm just so angry and confused because like why would my brothers do that to me? Let me think I would be successful at wooing someone when they had already convinced the guy to have sex with me regardless?" His bottom lip wobbled and yes, Michael needed to go now because he was going to cry. "Please leave." He whispered as his eyes began to water. But Michael wasn't leaving, instead that hand was back holding onto his upper arm, this time in such a gentle manner that Luke didn't care as much as he thought he would when the first tear fell. Then the red haired boy was pulling him in for a hug, whispering comforting words about how everything was going to be okay and for a moment Luke felt like he could believe him. Because if any good had come out of this ridiculously embarrassing and upsetting situation was that he maintained his virgin status, and it made him realise the value of it. How he personally viewed his own as something important that he didn't want to waste on just anyone. As the older male rubbed at his lower back soothingly, Luke sniffled into Michael's chest. Yep, he had officially reached a new level of pathetic loserness.  _  
_

"Hey, hey, sssh, Luke, was it?" The blonde just nodded. "I think you've been successful in wooing someone..." Luke looked up at the boy, puzzled. Michael cleared his throat, and for a second time this night, there was a flicker of nervousness running over his features. "Well.. Me?" The younger of the two was looking at the red haired male as though he had grown two heads. "Like, you're really grumpy and it's sort of cute?" He offered.

"You're just saying that because you're uncomfortable with some dude soaking up your chest."

"Well you could have worded that less innuendo-y." Was Michael's attempt of cheering the blonde up and surely, he did give a little giggle but was far too embarrassed for it to humour him entirely. "Come on, let's just, like, sit down and chill. You can rant about your brothers being dickheads if you want to? But first, can we please take off these masks? Mine's kinda itchy." And with that, Batman Number 2 became fire engine red haired Michael, his green eyes now more visible. Green eyes that were trying to look into his own hidden ones. So by removing his drenched mask, pathetic Luke became, well, still very pathetic but slightly more hopeful Luke. "Your eyes are very blue." Michael looked embarrassed by his confession, face turning the colour of his fluffy hair. But the blonde said nothing, as usual, as he headed towards his bed and sat down on the edge. 

"I'm sorry... for like being rude to you all night. I was just panicking about the thing that should have happened. I'm not even ready but I wanted my brothers to think I was cool, you know?" Luke sighed, shoulders sinking before he began gnawing away at his lower lip. "Actually, I don't think I want to talk about this right now." He announced all of a sudden. He was too drunk and too upset that he was sure he would just cry himself sick. Michael gave a nod and after a moment of looking hesitant, joined him. 

"I'm sorry, too. But then.. I'm not.. because if I hadn't come in this costume, then you probably would have done something you'd have regretted." Michael said, honestly. "Batman indirectly to the rescue and all that jazz." Causing the pair to chuckle, crinkling the corners of their eyes, and it was the first time all night Luke genuinely felt okay. 

"Thanks.. Michael?" It was the first time he'd said his name and it made the older boy's face to light up, eyes sparkling. 

"T'was no bother, Luke." And with that, they lay back, and remained quiet, letting the dull sounds of the party dying off downstairs be the only sound that filled the room. 

They didn't know how much time had passed, only that they could hear a lot less voices from below, when Michael broke the silence between them. "I should probably go home." Luke groaned, but it sounded more like a whine-come-whimper. He'd became incredibly relaxed, with the other boy's body heat comforting him and making him forget about his problems.

"Nooo." Okay so that was a definite whine this time. Michael just laughed in response. Luke didn't want to be alone tonight and if he wasn't pissed at his brothers, he would have totally just clung onto them as he slept. "Please?" He whispered for the second time that night before his cheeks were aflame, remembering the kiss it had led to the last time. The older male seemed to notice, his own face burning before suddenly smiling. 

"Fine. But only if you admit that I'm Batman Number 1." He was smirking, tone cheeky as he turned to face Luke.

"Never!" Luke exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

"Then sorry bud, but I'm out of here." He began moving as though to leave, but Luke tugged at his arm, pulling him down and having not expected it, Michael fell on top of the blonde. "This is so fucking cliche." The red haired boy laughed, rolling his eyes before leaning in to kiss the boy beneath him.

And then Luke's bedroom door swung open, shocking the pair apart. Michael nearly falling off the bed, except for his hold on the younger guy's upper arm to prevent him from connecting with the floor.

"You're not Ashton." Jack's eyes were blown wide with shock but there was a slight glint of amusement twinkling within their blues.

"Well no shit!" Had been Michael's reply.

At this point, Luke was frantically looking between his brother and this 'Not Ashton' lying beside him on his bed. His brother's words only confirming his speculation that his siblings had persuaded someone to sleep with him.

"Yeah, your little brother managed to bag himself a dude without your help. Now if you wouldn't mind... we were kind of very busy in here. Move along, big bro." Michael was waving his hand as though to shoo him away. Looking extremely offended, Jack closed the door after himself and left the pair to it. "Now.. where we up to?" He was wiggling his brows at the blonde, who gave a small giggle, but then a frown formed on his lips. "What.. what's wrong?"

"They really did ask this... Ashton guy to.. to.. you know." Luke was biting at his lip, pulling the lip-ring between his teeth, a nervous habit.

"Well thankfully they failed. Now shut up and kiss me." And because he wanted to forget, and because there was still alcohol running through his bloodstream and because, well, maybe he found Michael attractive, he did as told.

 

\--------

 

The room had fallen silent now that everyone had headed home and his brothers had gone to bed. For once, the quiet was comfortable. Luke was close to falling asleep, snuggling into Michael, until the peace was broken again thanks to the red haired boy as he piped up with "Can I just add, your crying face was surely one way of killing off my boner." Which startled a laugh out of the younger male.

Luke groaned. "Shut up and go to sleep, Batman Number 2."

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify some things that aren't included but were background ideas in my head:  
> \- Michael/Calum were a regular hookup thing.  
> \- Ashton/Michael/Calum are all on the same music course and therefore are all 20 years old.  
> \- Ben and Jack did approach Ashton to take their brother's v-card. Weird, I know.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think via kudos, comments and/or [tumblr](http://www.hallowwen.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
